Ebony Eyes
by HezzieHazard
Summary: I'm not typing a summary, just read my story.
1. Information

Okay, sit down shut up and read this fan fic. This is a Draco Malfoy (yes you heard me) Oc story. Now don't expect that I'm going to make Draco all lovey dovey in the first three chapters, because I'm not, that is bull shit. If you're still interested, read on.

So, you wanna know the Oc? Of course you do!

Her name is Lyla Kay Shepherd, though if you ever call her by her first name, then prepare to be hexed to Azkaban. She goes by Kay, got it?

She is fifteen-years-old and loving it. Bother her parents are magical and have well paying jobs. Her mother is a librarian and her father is a doctor. (witch doctor, hahaha)

She is five foot seven, weighs one hundred and thirty pounds, has normal curves but nothing really to brag about. Her hair is jet black, silky, fairly thick, and hangs down in luscious waves that reach nearly her mid back. Her skin is very pale and she has no freckles anywhere, but she does have a very small mole slightly under her right eye on her cheekbone that lots of people find rather adorable. She has dark brown eyes that look black most of the time, depending on the lighting of where she is. She also long eye lashes and just barely pinkish lips. Maybe if you guys are lucky I will get some pictures that I made using PDN on FF, granted they're cartoon looking. Anyways, enough on her looks, what's this girl act like?

Well, Kay isn't a girl that will simply be quiet and sit there like a good little witch. No, she is very opinionated and will speak her mind. She'd even say that snakes are disgusting standing in the middle of a group of Slytherins that jus lost a Quidditch match to Gryffindor. Yup, girl's got courage. She is a bit vulgar, saying things that are rather unnecessary, and most find her to be a bit perverse. For example, if she sees something that she likes, she'll say,

"I love the Firebolt, it makes my dick move."

Yes, she says that. She also will say things completely random to nearly anyone, depending on who they are and what they act like towards her. Kay is far from a push over. If you mess with her she'll mess back, and she doesn't play around! She's tough and will give someone a muggle beat down if she feels they deserve it, so back off.

By now you're probably wondering what house she's in, right? Not to be totally cliché or anything, but she's in Gryffindor. I really had to search for every reason to try and put her in a different house, but in the end, she's brave as hell and so I landed her in the house of gold and scarlet.

She's best with Charms. Her wand is thirteen inches long, made of black thorn, with a Chimaera Scale core. (ooohhh)

Kay has a pet cat. He is a Savannah, so he's bigger than an average house cat, his head reaching to about her knee. He has black and gray patterned fur and acid green eyes. This lovely creature is named Oretarun, but most of the time she just calls him little pet nicknames like O, Oret, Tarry, etc. Oretarun goes everywhere with Kay and likes to play fetch; she has taught him how to 'sick' on people she doesn't like. The two have a very strong bond and can kind of sense each other's emotions in different situations.

As for her history, let's just make this fun and say you have to find out later, bitch. I will let you know that she has one other sibling, her older brother Joshua…now I'll just leave that air of mystery hanging around you.

Anyways, the story is going to begin in the summer before the OOTF, or rather, before the fifth year. So, if you like how everything (mainly the character) is sounding, then continue on to read my story.


	2. Shepherd's Forest Week

Kay stared out the window of her mother's car as I drove along the bumpy mountain path. She didn't know why they had to make her suffer by driving the faded blue, beat up old bronco. They could just apperate themselves and her to where ever they were going. Then again, that would leave no room for the oh so joyous car ride songs on the way up into the woods. This was the annual camping trip that they took every summer the month before Kay returned for another year at Hogwarts. They called it the Shepherd's Forest Week, and here was the part when she rolled under a rock and died. Her mom and dad were so embarrassing some times, but she loved them.

It was raining outside, and water dripping down the window glass obscured her vision of the out side world of trees and cliff sides passing, but she continued to stare. Her pale fingers were subconsciously twirling at a loose lock of her black hair as her dark eyes seemed fixed on the glass. She was wondering what this year at Hogwarts would be like. What would she do in her new classes, what kind of shenanigans would Ron get into, how many times would Snape glare at her in a day; lots of things like this always came to her mind during the last month of summer. Especially things like Quidditch. She freaking loved Quidditch, not because she was a beater or anything like that….Sarcasm. She was especially excited for Quidditch this year because they had finally managed to save up enough money to by her a brand spanking new Firebolt. Sure, it cost her a few months in allowance and some annoying muggle summer jobs, but it was worth it. Hey, it matched her hair and wand after all.

Kay broke out of her trance when she felt something sharp hit her arm.

"Ouch!"

She exclaimed as she grabbed at her shoulder. Kay then glared down at her Savannah, Oretarun, who stared up with almost innocent acid green eyes. Her mother had turned around and reached back, petting the cat's ears.

"Don't pet him mom, he just scratched me!"

Kay protested, even though she didn't really care all that much. She just wanted her mom to know that she didn't want Oret being totally spoiled; which, so far, was failing on her part.

"Oh be nice to your temple kitty. He probably just has to pee."

Temple kitty, that was her mom's nick name for Oretarun because of his green eyes. Kay wasn't really sure why she nicknamed him that, but she was to passive to try and Google it and find out.

"Well please pull over then, Dad. I don't want to scrub cat shit out of the seats!"

"Watch your mouth, young lady."

Her father finally spoke, warning her. Her dad didn't talk a lot when he was driving, said it distracted him. It was because of this lame excuse that Kay found it very annoying he still managed to sing 'Witch Doctor' every chance he got. As the care pulled to the side of the road Kay rolled her eyes before pulling the handle on the door and swinging it open.

"C'mon O, let's go potty."

She called her cat like a dog, standing there and patting her jean covered knees. As the big cat hopped out of the car and onto the gravel she pulled out her jacket and quickly put it on and pulled the hood over her shoulders. She had forgotten how heavily it was raining. Zipping up the front of the gray hoodie she looked to the ground at Oretarun. He was wandering a bit, but didn't look like he was really doing much. Lowering one brow she figured he was just getting overwhelmed by boredom in the car and needed to be let out, that's how she was feeling after all. Oh, maybe he had sensed that from her and had a similar reaction, that's probably why she never got the urge to pee. Their little bits of empathy kind of came and went, and sometimes when Oret was near her she couldn't really tell what was her emotion or what was his, though they basically could have been the same thing.

As she waited for Oretarun to get all properly stretched out to avoid later angst in the car, she looked up to the dark and cloudy sky. It kind of gave her an impending sense of doom. She was a bit of a pessimist a lot of the time, but when ever she saw clouds getting dark and building up like this, especially living in the wizarding world, she just kind of got the thought that soon was going to be hell.

Her eyes darted back to the car as she heard Oretarun meow loudly and was shortly followed by her mother's impatient words.

"Lyla get back in the car, now!"

What poisoned her pumpkin juice? Kay gave a quick huff, spared a glace back at the clouds in the distance, before scrambling into the old bronco.

"Mom, don't call me Lyla!"

She shouted angrily as the door slammed shut and the truck pulled back on to the road. Just one more hour of driving and she'd be setting up a tent and reading a book.

Kay stared up at the canopy of forest trees. They had managed to get to their usually camp place with out killing each other or throwing Oretarun out the window from his obsessive meowing. Her tent was already set up, her bed lain out and bags inside. Her parents, however, were still working on theirs.

"Allow me."

She heard a familiar voice and looked over to see her parents' tent now fully set. Of course they had to try and do everything the muggle way when they were on trips. They had help from Cain Valentine, a seventh year Gryffindor in Hogwarts. He had Veela blood in him from his mother's side, but had dark hair. He had been Kay's brother's best friend and that was really the only way that she knew him. Well, that, and his parents worked with her father and were life time pals.

Even though he had Veela blood in him Kay always denied that it had any effect on her at all. Sure, he could probably entrance any girl he wanted at Hogwarts, but he knew if he ever attempted that on her she'd give him a black eye after she found out. Even so, she found herself looking up from her book from the rock she was sitting on and seeking out his figure.

He was a fair height for his age, just about six foot or six foot one. He had a nice looking build, shoulders weren't too broad, his face had a nice shape and a smooth jaw line. He didn't have one of those annoying 'butt chins' either, which was a win. His hair was as black as hers, and cut fairly short. Sometime he had it buzzed, but most of the time, like now, it was just a bit messy and about an inch or two long in the bangs area. He had green eyes, not normal green eyes, but almost cat like green eyes; easily comparable to Oretarun's. His skin was fair, around this time of the year it was a natural, kind of pale shade, but in the summer he was a bit tanner. She sometimes described him as 'the illegitimate love child of Taylor Lautner and Alex Evans'. Pretty accurate description if you asked her….and if they both had green cat eyes.

Cain looked over towards her and smiled, seeing that she was looking at her, and gave a wave. She simply looked sharply back into her book and attempted to start reading. Oretarun meowed at her feet and perched up on his hind legs, putting his paws in the way of her book and blocking her reading. She looked to the big cat's staring eyes and raised her brow.

"What?"

She asked, as if she were actually going to get an answer.

So far her trip had been rather normal. Well, except for the tag along of the Valentines, that was. But she didn't really mind that much, as long as Cain didn't try to flirt with her or anything. It was getting dark now, though, so she figured it was time to get ready for bed. She finally closed her book, remembering what page she stopped on, and stood from the picnic table that was neatly placed at the edge of the campsite. She leaned backwards until she felt a few satisfying cracks from her back and then straightened up to stretch her arms. Giving a long yawn from stretching she looked back to Oretarun who was doing pretty much the same thing. He had been sleeping on her lap the whole time she was reading, and now she realized that it was cold in the mountains around night time in August. Way to go, Einstein.

Kay rubbed her bare arms as chills ran up her spine and made goose bumps rise on her skin. She grabbed her jacket up from the table and quickly put the gray hoodie back in it's place over her body. As she shook the sleep from her legs, Oretarun now making his way to her tent, she glanced over in the general direction that her parent's and the Valentine's tents were in. She saw Mark and Antoinette Valentine snuggled up in a big camp chair, her mother and father just crawling out of their tent, possibly to join them, and Cain crouched by the fire pit. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the wood, a flame shot from the end of his wand to ignite the wood. In just a few seconds they had a good fire going.

Kay wandered over like a lost child and sat down in the chair near her parents'.

"Kay, why don't you get a marshmallow to roast?"

She heard her mother ask. She gave no reaction except reaching forward and grapping a sharpened stick and the fluffy white junk food. She shoved one marshmallow in her mouth with out cooking it, and stuck the other two that she grabbed on the end of her stick. Pulling her chair a bit closer to the fire, she held her little white, fluffy, sugary captives just over the fire, the bits of flames licking at the sweets.

"Hey Kay, you ever try a Banana Boat?"

She glanced up towards Cain before looking back down at her marshmallows.

"Nope."

What the hell was a Banana Boat. She could have easily taken it the wrong way, her mind constantly being in the gutter, but she didn't. Her guess, just another camp treat like a smore. She heard Cain chuckled a bit and then rustling that meant movement. Her dark eyes, which looked like a very rich hue of brown and red in the fire, looked up to see him walking over towards her. As he crouched near her, he held up a banana that looked like someone mistook it for a fish, the way it was cut vertically down the middle. It's peal was still on.

"Here take this, you can make one with me."

He stated, handing her the murdered berry. She took it as he grabbed a fresh one and preformed the same cut on his own.

"It's really simple, just stuff lots of chocolate, marshmallows and stuff in the middle of the banana…"

He proceeded to stuff his nana and Kay reached down to the Bag O' Goodies he had and pulled out handfuls of chocolate chips and mini marshmallows and shoved them into the banana.

"Then wrap it in tinfoil and put it over the fire."

He wrapped up his banana and put it in the fire, then wrapped up hers.

"And by the time it comes out, you're going to have camp fire junk food soup."

Kay gave a small laugh at the thought of how mushy and nasty it was going to look, but then at how yummy it was probably going to taste. She learned a few things from Hogwarts, things like, 'Some things taste a lot better than they look.' Where as Madam Pomfry flipped a bitch on that one. Something that looked like water that she gave you could taste like bug spray or something similar.

After waiting for a good five minutes they finally pulled out the banana boats and unwrapped them. Okay, they were indeed delicious and Kay shamelessly gobbled down her entire banana, she was almost even tempted to eat the peel.

Once she was finished, her marshmallows had been doomed because she forgot about them, she stood and brushed off her jeans. Picking up her banana mess she told her parents she was going off to bed and gave a wave to the Valentines. She made her way though the dark to her tent. When she got inside she felt around until she found a flash light and then lit up her tent. She was a bit confused at how empty it was. Where was Oretarun? She lifted a few of the covers and pillows, whispering his name. Crawling out of her tent she looked around it.

"Oretarun? Here kitty, kitty. Oret?"

She glanced back to her camp to see everyone was still in place as they were five minutes ago. She ran the light of the flash light over the entrance of the woods and looked in as if she were somehow going to evolve and get sudden better sight. Giving a small sigh she figured O was probably wandering the area. Taking a few steps forward she paused and then entered the woods. These woods weren't very scary, nothing compared to the Dark Forest. At least she didn't have to worry about were wolves here or anything.

She walked a bit further into the forest, the light of the camp fire vanishing and only the light of her flash light guiding her.

"Oret! Oretarun where are you, you stupid cat?'

She called out. She wasn't feeling anything from him, so wherever he was he was perfectly calm. But she didn't care. She was going to bed and it was cold and she wanted his fluffy warm body to snuggle with, dammit! She heard a crack in the bushes and turned around, her light falling on nothing but trees. Kay paused, her eyes scanning the area in front of her, not really sure where the noise had come from. Another crack in the bushes mad her spin around, the flash light in her hand becoming slowly unsteady.

"Oret?'

She called out nervously. This was becoming familiar. Familiar, eery, and it was really starting to make her heart race.

Hearing another crack she turned and gave a loud yelp at the other figure standing right behind her.

"Aauh!"

She dropped her flashlight but another light was already lit and illuminating the two.

"God Dammit, Cain! Why the hell are you sneaking around like a prowler?!"

She yelled at him angrily as she bent down to pick up the flash light.

"Sorry, I was just bringing your book to you but you weren't in your tent so…"

He paused a bit before pulling her book out of his coat pocket. Kay snatched her book and tucked it away before giving the flashlight a few smacks. Great, it was broken. She glared at him and then at his the light coming from his wand. Oh how convenient for him. What made her angrier was that she could see he had a grin on his face, as if scaring the jeebus out of her was amusing or something. Kay gave him a quick punch in the ribs before clinging on to his arm so she could be led back to camp.

As they walked back into their camp site, the light of the fire slowly dying, Kay scowled upon seeing Oretarun curled up at her parents feet. Stalking over she scooped up the cat, got a meow of protest, and then made her way back to her tent to actually go to sleep.

"Good night, Kay."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Cain's head poking out from the entrance of his tent, the same annoying, amused smile over his face. Kay scowled in his direction and stuck out her tongue before scrambling into her tent, changing into pajamas, and covering up with three quilts right net to Oret.

She had to put up with that annoying, half Veela wizard for a week in the woods.

Fuuuun.


End file.
